


The Fallen One

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: My take on one of the most reviled characters in this series.





	1. Promise of Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius pays a visit to a certain Order member.

Lucius was seated on one of the cushy sofas in his home. His wife was seated next to him, resting her head against his chest. His master had given him an order to undermine the Order of Phoenix from within. That usually meant placing a double agent in their midst. But Lucius was smarter than that. Any new members showing up out of the blue was sure to cause undue suspicion. But if he were to turn one of the current members, then.....

Lucius' mouth curled up into a smile as the plan began to form in his head. He nodded towards other members that Master had generously assigned to help him.

"Let's go." was all he said

"Where are we going?" Lestrange asked

"To meet up with an old....acquaintance." Lucius said with a small smirk

They didn't have to travel very long, before they stopped in front of a small household. It was modestly furnished, yet it had an air of cleanliness around it.

Lucius knocked three times, as was his custom. A small boy, who was seventeen years old in spite of his size, opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Lucius, and he stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked, trying to hide his trembling

"We just came by for a chat." Lucius said casually, as if it were every day that he conversed with one of Order's core members

"Get on with it Lucius." Lestrange seemed impatient "We don't have all day."

"Don't mind him." Lucius smiled at the trembling boy "I would like some tea, if you don't mind?"

"Sure." the boy turned and went about preparing the requested beverage

Lucius observed how his hands were trembling, and smirked to himself. He would use this unique opportunity to the fullest.

Once the tea was done, Lucius took a sip, before focusing his attention on his host.

"This tea was delicious." Lucius praised "Thank you."

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" the boy asked

"Oh, that. Well, Wormtail......do you mind if I call you that?" Lucius looked at his young host

"Only my friends call me that." he replied defensively "And my name is Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter it is, then." Lucius said smoothly "And we came to talk about you. You fear us......you've shown that during the short time we've been here. You fear what we would do to you if you stayed. But what if you don't have to?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, and Lucius could see something flicker in his eyes

"I am saying that if you become one of us.....become our friend.....you would have nothing to fear from us."

"I...I would....." Peter stammered 

"But you're loyal to your friends. An admirable trait indeed." Lucius praised "But do they feel the same way about you? Or are they merely keeping you around to make themselves feel better?"

Peter hesitated, and Lucius was pleased to see that the seeds of doubt he had planted have began to take root.

"We could be your real friends, and we would never abandon you." Lucius continued "We could give you protection you've always wanted. All you need to do in turn is to become our double-agent."

Peter still hesitated.

"We don't expect you to answer us right away." Lucius stood up "Take your time and think about it. If you decide to accept our offer, come to this address."

He quickly wrote an address on a piece of parchment and passed it over to Peter, who took it with trembling hand.

"It's getting late." Lucius observed "We'd best get going."

One by one they stepped out of the house, and were gone, leaving Peter with his own thoughts.


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes his decision.

"I need to talk to you." Peter said carefully

"Not now." James said dismissively "I have something important to do. For the Order, you understand."

"Maybe I could come along and help." Peter suggested hopefully 

"No." James turned him down "This one is dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt."

And then he swept off, leaving Peter on his own in a room. His friends have been leaving him behind more often than not lately. They got to be heroes, while he, Peter Pettigrew, was the one left behind. Overshadowed by them and their grand achievements. Maybe Lucius had been right. Maybe they really did keep him around only to make themselves feel better.

Sirius came in, and plopped onto an empty seat.

"Whatcha thinking?" Sirius leaned in against the soft cushions

"Nothing." Peter stared at the fireplace

There was a jar of floo powder in the fireplace. He had his means of escaping this miserable life right in front of him. It wasn't like his so-called friends would miss him or anything. They would just go on with their life, as if he was never one of them. 

He would show them. He would be the one overshadowing them all one day. He would accept Lucius' offer. All he needed to do was wait until he was alone. He watched as James and Sirius finished their final preparation and vanished. Remus was on a mission of his own, befriending his fellow werewolves on Dumbledore's orders.

Which meant that Peter had free rein. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He spoke the address Lucius had given him. And then he was gone too, reappearing in another fireplace. He swept the ashes off him and stepped out. And what he saw made his jaw drop. The interior of the building he was in was magnificent, and whoever lived here had a comfortable lifestyle.

"Impressive, isn't it?" an amused voice broke the silence

Lucius was standing in the doorway, and a young woman was hanging onto his arm. She looked like she wanted to say something, but Lucius silenced her with a look.

"Meet my wife, Narcissa. She is your friend's cousin." Lucius introduced "Make yourself at home. We were just about to have dinner. You could join us if you want to."

They made their way to the dining chamber, and Peter followed. The chamber was rather spacious, and there was a rather large table in the middle. There were two candlesticks, and a chandelier was hanging from the ceiling.

Peter was awestruck, but tried not to show it.

"You could be leading this kind of life once the Dark Lord seizes power." Lucius said, as if he was able to read his mind "I've researched your background, and you have what is needed to be a part of our new world order. I'll help you find a wealthy spouse once this is all over." 

Peter nodded.

"That's why I am here." Peter admitted "I want to join."

"I figured as much." Lucius smiled "We'll pay a visit to Dark Lord after dinner. Then he could perform your initiation."

The dinner was a quiet little affair, and a house-elf kept refilling the dishes every once in a while. Peter never saw one close up, and he had to admit that they were cute.

Finally, Lucius stood up. Narcissa and Peter followed his example.

"We'll be leaving now. We leave the house to you and Dobby." Lucius told his wife 

Then he grasped Peter's forearm, and in a flash, both of them were gone.


	3. The Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initiation ceremony is held, and an initiation task is given.

They were standing in an abandoned graveyard. A figure in a black cloak started walking towards them.

"Is this him?" the figure asked once they drew closer

"Yes." Lucius answered easily "We're here for his initiation ceremony."

"Very well." the figure said "Follow me."

Lucius and Peter both followed, and the latter tried to calm his nerves. This was a test, and he was determined to pass. 

They stepped into the center of the graveyard. Peter's eyes widened. Lord Voldemort was there, surrounded by two others.

"We've been expecting you." Voldemort said "Meet my confidants, Barty Crouch and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"And don't mistake me for my father." the man - presumably Barty Crouch - said "I am nothing like him, and he doesn't love me as he should. So I've turned to someone who experienced the same thing I did. Who understands my suffering."

Was it a trick of light, or was Voldemort looking at Barty Crouch with a fatherly expression?

That was the thought that ran through Peter's head at the moment. It was the same sort of expression that both James and Sirius reserved for Remus and himself.

And then Bellatrix placed a hand atop Barty Crouch's back.

"You're not eating enough." she chided him "Come. We're going to my house. Then you can eat."

"Bellatrix has taken a role of his mother." Lucius told Peter "She doesn't want to admit it, but it's true."

"Step closer." Voldemort commanded

And Peter did so. Lucius and the others fell back. All except Bellatrix and Barty, who were already gone.

Voldemort pressed his wand against Peter's right arm, and suddenly, he felt pain, as the dark mark started to appear.

"This mark is the proof you're one of us, until the end. My Death Eaters are my family, and from today on, that includes you. You shall return to the Order and you will give us the information once per month. One of us will be there to meet you at prearranged dates."

"Yes, my Lord." Peter replied

"Oh, I almost forgot." Voldemort turned around "You need to perform an initiation task, and you must do it alone. Yours will be to kill an Order member of your choice."

Peter nodded.

"I expect news of your success as soon as you're able to deliver them." Voldemort said, with a note of finality

-x-

"Marlene was found dead this morning." Sirius said "I wonder who managed to get her."

"Possibly some mad follower of his." James yawned

"No." Sirius stood up and went to the window "Marlene was careful. She would never have let her guard down unless it was someone she trusted that killed her. Which means that there is a spy in the Order."

"We need to tell Dumbledore." James sat up a little straighter "What do you think, Peter? Who could it be?"

Peter knew very well who was the spy, and who had killed Marlene. She was killed by his own hand. 

"Maybe it's Remus?" he suggested quietly "No one knows where he was for this past year."

"He is on a task from Dumbledore." Sirius pointed out

"That's what he told you." Peter countered "But what if he is lying? What if he is rallying other werewolves to join up with Voldemort instead of us?"

"Peter has a point, Sirius." James stated calmly 

"I know." Sirius sagged "I just don't believe it."

"Well, you'd better believe it, Sirius." Peter walked over to the door and stepped outside "I'll be in my room."

He went upstairs and shut himself in his room, locking the door from the inside with magic. He rolled up his sleeve and stared at the Dark Mark on his skin.

"You'd better believe that one of your friends had turned against you, Sirius." he whispered "Otherwise, I'll get away with it. Then again, you were never the sharpest tool in the shed. And that suits me just fine. I've made my move, Sirius. Your move. I wonder how long it'd be before I checkmate you?"

And he laughed. It was a sardonic laughter of someone who had fallen from grace.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order holds a meeting. However, this one is different than other meetings.

Once everyone who was still alive was present, Dumbledore spoke up.

"You might be wondering why I called you here." he announced "I called you here because I was informed that there might be a spy in the Order, and we need to root them out and take appropriate actions, before it's too late."

Peter, who was seated between James and Sirius, felt cold dread fill him. They were bound to figure it out. The clues were all there."

"He could be a dark creature." James pointed out "Voldemort is bound to reach out to those sooner or later."

"Or it could be someone else. Someone who decided to play it safe. To join the winning side. To be spared by Voldemort and his followers." Lily pointed out 

Peter grimaced on the inside. Lily was always exceptionally smart. He regretted not killing her instead of Marlene. With her dead, he would be safe. With her dead, James would live, for Voldemort would surely focus on Longbottoms instead of his friend. 

"I think Remus is the spy." James declared

"I agree with James." Sirius spoke up

"Remus, a spy?" Lily sounded exasperated "Remus? If he is anyone's spy, he is ours."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Peter supplied "He was to convince Greyback to join our side. But what if it happened the other way around? What if Greyback convinced him to join Voldemort instead?"

He felt his dark mark burn. A reminder of what he'd become. How he was spreading a false story to incriminate his former best friend in order to save his own skin.

"Remus would never....."

"You're too trusting, Lily." Peter interrupted 

It was true. She trusted him, after all. In her eyes, Peter was incapable of harming anyone. So was Remus. Yet, only one of them was a spy.

-x-

Peter climbed up to the fifth floor of the Order headquarters. There, in the shadows, was an unused room. A perfect located to meet with Death Eaters, with other Order members being none the wiser. This time, he was meeting up with Bellatrix, and she was bringing Barty along. She never let Barty out of her sight lately. Peter didn't blame her. Barty's father became dark wizard hunter a month ago, and he never showed mercy to anyone. Bellatrix was probably afraid that he won't spare his son either, regardless of blood ties.

When he got there, both of them were already waiting. Bellatrix stood by the window, looking outside. Barty was lounging in a chair, apparently asleep.

"I gave him a potion. You know which one." Bellatrix said "He needs his rest."

"You don't trust him." Peter said drily

Then, quick as a snake she was, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Peter's throat.

"Don't ever say that Barty is untrustworthy in my hearing." Bellatrix hissed "He has proven himself time and time again. You're the one I don't trust."

Peter swallowed. He didn't want to get on her bad side.


End file.
